inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Gustav Nikolsky
Gustav Nikolsky (グスターブ・ニコルスキー, Gusutābu Nikorusukī) is Bernard Girikanan's butler. Appearance Gustav is an older, tall man. His hair is grey and black at the top. He has mustache and long grey beard. He wears long coat with a big red collar, suit with blue shirt and dark purple tie. Personality While Gustav plays the role of the Orion's chairman he always speaks quietly and calmly, without showing any emotions. He is ruthless and very confident. As he stated he would do everything to achieve his goals. He doesn't accept any excuses or objections and expects complete obedience from his subordinates. After Gustav's true identity was revealed he felt guilty and responsible when the real chairman expressed his dissatisfaction with his behavior. Gustav seemed to be afraid of Bernard Girikanan and was completely subordinate to him. Plot Gustav appeared for the first time during the FFI Asia preliminaries, before the match between Inazuma Japan and South Korea's team Red Bison started. He said to Shinjou Takuma that it was the beginning of "Perfect World". After the match ended with Inazuma Japan winning, he called to their coach Zhao Jinyun. He said that now he knew why Zhao became a Japan's coach. It seemed that they knew each other for a long time. Gustav stated that whoever stood in their way lost everything. After that conversation he said to Shinjou that Zhao could cause them a lot of trouble. Shinjou stated that he already sent someone to infiltrate Japan's team and to destroy them from the inside. Gustav agreed that this was the role of the Disciple of Orion indeed. During the meeting with Ichihoshi Mitsuru he told him about his plans to destroy Inazuma Japan and eliminate them from the preliminaries. It was revealed that the Orion Foundation took care of Ichihoshi after he had a car accident as a child and lost his father. Gustav came to the hospital to Ichihoshi and said that he seemed to be an excellent soccer player and they wanted to support him. Because Ichihoshi's brother Hikaru had a serious illness and moved on a wheelchair, Ichihoshi decided to cooperate with the Orion Foundation. He had to play soccer in the way they wanted, in exchange they would carry out a surgery for his brother in America. Before the match with Arab no Hinotori Gundan started, Gustav told Ichihoshi to use a special button that would cause a bus accident. He ensured that no one would die but it was possible that someone could be injured seriously. Gustav revealed that the date of Hikaru's surgery was set. Now everything depended on whether Ichihoshi would succeed. Gustav didn't care about Ichihoshi's hesitations. He demanded from him to be loyal and stated that he messed up to many times so far. Later Gustav talked with Shinjou who was surprised that they had to go that far and stated that the Orion Foundation wasn't a crime organization. Gustav explained that in fact, business was their main goal, but he was ready to use any means necessary to achieve this. When Ichihoshi failed and tried to explain everything, Gustav didn't believe him. It turned out that Gustav wasn't only the chairman of the Orion Foundation but also the director of the World Soccer Association. He showed up for the moment in online transmission during the send-off party held by that organization. Gustav confirmed Japan's and Spanish suspicions about the result of the draw, which was manipulated. He also reminded to everyone that soccer has its rules and the Orion Foundation was going to create the Perfect World, where everything was controlled by the rules. What's more if they were going to refuse obeying them, they would lose everything. Gustav was seen watching the match between Inazuma Japan and Spanish team Muteki no Giant. It turned out later that he persuaded Reinaldo Baraja to join the Disciples of Orion. In Baraja's flashback from the hospital, he was lying with the bandaged leg and talking with Gustav who offered him help in exchange of Baraja obeying Orion's orders. It was later revealed that Gustav was in fact Bernard Girikanan's butler and during his absence he fulfilled his duties and performed the functions of the Orion's chairman. As Bernard stated he wasn't satisfied with what he found on his return but in a sense he was guilty of it himself since he entrusted Gustav in the field where he didn't know at all. Bernard didn't want to hear any explanations and finally suggested Gustav that he should go on a long vacation. Category:Orion Foundation Category:Orion characters